Vers le mieux
by Maneeya
Summary: Megamind a bel et bien cessé d'être un super-vilain mais devenir un super-héros sera un peu plus ardu.
1. Le Grand Megamind

**Le Grand Megamind**

Sa reconversion n'était clairement pas de tout repos. Bien sûr, il avait plein de nouveaux loisirs avec Roxanne – Roxanne Ritchi bien sûr – notamment ce qu'elle appelait soirée « cinéma » ou « balade ». Mais le temps était tellement long quand il n'y avait personne à combattre, personne à surpasser.

Quel ennui.

Il avait bien Mignon et ses nombreux _brainbots_. Ils étaient littéralement adorables lorsqu'ils essayaient de le divertir. Tous ensemble, ils s'appropriaient la décharge automobile et jouaient à guerre express, paie ton génocide ou au vendeur d'occasion. Ah c'était de bons moments !

Malheureusement, il fallait aussi que Megamind et sa grosse tête bleue soient dignes de sa belle cape blanche. Alors il recevait des dizaines de fax par jour, le double d'appels téléphoniques sans compter ceux qui osaient le déranger dans la rue.

Mais quelle blague. Pourquoi ça tombait sur lui au juste ? Mis à part quand Metro Man devait l'affronter lui, le plus grand génie du crime que le monde ait connu – certifié par le Conseil du Révoltant Concours des super-vilains – le super-héro ne fichait pas grand chose.

Megamind était sérieux. Après tout, ce n'était pas son prédécesseur qu'on aurait embêté avec les égouts, les hôpitaux surchargés, le manque de professeur compétent, le matériel capricieux de la police, ou le manque de crèche à prix abordables. L'extra-terrestre avait très souvent envie de répondre quelque chose comme :

— Et je devrais en avoir quelque chose à faire parce que... ?

Bon, il devait avouer ici bas qu'il avait cédé à cette pulsion six ou sept fois et l'air outrée de ses interlocuteurs l'avaient bien fait rire. Mais Roxanne l'avait disputé tant et si bien qu'il avait dû payer le dernier en date pour qu'il ne le répète à personne. Mais quelle vie.

Tout cela n'était pas digne du Grand Megamind.

— Tu devrais te sentir flattée, avait seriné Roxanne six ou sept fois avec cet enthousiasme optimiste qui la caractérisait, ils pensent que tu peux résoudre n'importe quel problème parce que tu es _brillant_.

— Je sais bien que je suis brillant, avait répliqué Megamind avec humeur, mon esprit brille, mon crane brille, mon regard brille et c'est précisément pour cette raison que je devrais résoudre la faim dans le monde plutôt que la surcharge pondérale de mon voisin !

À ce moment-là, elle lui avait souri avec son petit air ingénu :

— Bah fais les deux alors.

Est-ce qu'elle savait qu'il n'avait pas exactement les moyens d'appliquer ses solutions pour résoudre la faim dans le monde ? Il avait établi un plan au cas où et il faudrait qu'il s'approprie une centaine de pays. Il lui répondrait cela la prochaine fois.

* * *

Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Epithète" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.


	2. Linteligente Roxanne

**L'intelligente Roxanne**

Roxanne était curieuse de nature elle aurait évité le monde du journalisme dans le cas contraire. Mais quand elle devait retrouver son petit-ami, elle espérait toujours que ce serait chez lui. Il n'avait pas de télé ni de canapé mais elle était sûre de ne jamais s'ennuyer. Ses moniteurs étaient géants, les _brainbots_ formaient une armée de majordomes empressés, et surtout il y avait tant à découvrir.

— Alors il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas faire avec l'énergie bleue ? questionna avidement la jeune femme.

— Et bien, rien dans le sens où elle peut remplacer n'importe quel type d'énergie. Mais ce serait une perte de moyens la plupart du temps, expliqua Megamind d'une voix étrangement douce et sereine, elle est très difficile à obtenir et son grand avantage est sa longévité. Et il y a peu d'outils qui nécessite un approvisionnement constant.

— Tu vas partager ça bien sûr ?

Il lui offrit un sourire tellement adorable qu'elle sentit tout son corps fondre.

— Je bosse sur un serveur pour l'hôpital mais il faut que j'ajuste l'adaptateur avant de le rendre utilisable.

Ses lèvres formaient maintenant une moue alors qu'il tapotait furieusement sur le banc où ils étaient assis. Apparemment, la vie de savant fou n'était pas de tout repos. Il vint à l'idée de Roxanne que Megamind serait capable de résoudre tous les problèmes, enfin s'il évitait de se disperser.

— Code « Montrons sa surprise à Roxanne », Megamind parlait à sa montre et immédiatement, la journaliste observa les alentours.

Il y avait peut-être un indice quelque part. Mais non, Megamind se leva en sautillant et la conduit presque plus impatient qu'elle.

— Tu veux essayer de deviner ce que c'est ? proposa l'extra-terrestre avec enthousiasme.

— Mais je suis nulle, désespéra mademoiselle Ritchi, la dernière fois j'ai cherché pendant presque trois heures sans l'ombre d'une bonne réponse !

Un fin sourire apparut sur les lèvres de son compagnon jusqu'à ce qu'un franc éclat de rire le traverse. Elle frappa son bras en signe de protestation mais il était plié en deux occupé à rire comme une baleine. Il n'avançait même plus et elle le devança dans l'espoir qu'il finisse par la suivre. Au pire elle chercherait dans chaque salle une par une il avait promis qu'il n'y avait rien de surprenemment mortel.

Mais devant le nouveau silence, quelque chose d'assez inhabituel dans cet ancien entrepôt plein de gadgets qui bide et de _brainbots_ qui couinent sans compter l'expression musicale de Mignon, Roxanne se retourna. Le reste de l'immense couloir était noir, sombre et même opaque. Des filets de lumière apparurent alors et elle fut rassurée la dramaturge était de retour.

— Roxanne, commença Megamind d'une voix lourde et enveloppante – sûrement due aux multiples micros –, nous te souhaitons officiellement la bienvenue dans la famille.

Une lumière blanche illumina un mannequin portant un uniforme de super-vilain. Le sien ! Et la grande journaliste poussa un puissant et strident hurlement digne des meilleurs groupies devant ce grand honneur.

* * *

Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Epithète" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.


	3. La sentence

**La sentence**

Le département juridique lui avait envoyé un rapport gros comme sa tête pour expliquer en quoi leurs peines étaient nullissimes parce que les taux de récidive restaient importantes. Pourquoi avoir envoyer l'entièreté du dossier alors que les deux dernières pages suffisaient ? Bonne question, malheureusement sans réponse.

Et la mairie lui avait demandé une solution.

Ok. Mais il ne faudra pas venir se plaindre derrière.

Megamind avait commencé par hacker le système de vidéo-surveillance, rebaptisé « protection » pour... euh... on sait pas vraiment, puis avait installé ses 117 à leur base. Et il avait attendu. Lui, Mignon et ses 463 _brainbots_ avaient passé des heures à visionner les vidéos pour cibler les pickpockets. Ils devaient le cibler pour que le 117 puisse faire son travail.

Megamind avait beaucoup réfléchi à comment arrêter ce genre de petits délinquants à la sauvette. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils prennent une peine disproportion juste qu'ils arrêtent. Et il s'était souvenu que la peur de la honte était un moteur encore plus radicale que le besoin de reconnaissance. Alors il avait programmé pour que le 117 déshabille purement et simplement sa victime.

Pendant un jour, tous les délinquants s'étaient ainsi fait prendre tant et si bien que plus personne n'osait prendre ses aises dans une poche qui n'était pas la sienne. D'après la mairie, Megamind était d'une efficacité rare. D'après Roxanne, il était surtout d'une absence de gêne complète.

* * *

Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Simplicité" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.


	4. La bonne obsession

**La bonne obsession**

L'extra-terrestre avait un rythme de vie un peu étrange. Il dormait de neuf à quinze heures, profitait de l'après-midi et du début de soirée pour voir des gens et en particulier Roxanne, faisant une sieste d'une heure ou deux puis sortait prendre l'heure. Il avait beau avoir la cape blanc et le soutient des autorités, il lui arrivait encore d'être gêné par la foule. Pas timide. Juste gêné comme s'il jouait un rôle.

Et puis la nuit, c'était le bon moment pour faire des rencontres. Aujourd'hui, il regarda un adolescent boutonneux essayait de forcer l'ouverture d'une voiture. De toute évidence, il avait vu faire dans quelques films et s'imaginait que ce serait assez simple à reproduire.

— T'es mauvais, fit-il remarquer d'une voix monocorde.

Comme il se doit, le jeune délinquant sursauta et lui lança un regard fébrile.

— Vous êtes là ?

— Nan je suis une hallucination causée par le poids de ta culpabilité, rétorqua l'ancien super-vilain avec lassitude.

— Vous... Vous allez me gronder ?

Cette fois, Megamind laissa échapper un éclat de rire. L'idée était vraiment trop cocasse.

— Non. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est te ramener à la prison ou chez toi.

— Je préférerais chez moi, répondit une petite voix étranglée par la gêne.

— Alors c'est parti.

Ils commencèrent ainsi le trajet. Megamind était très reconnaissable car il n'avait pas jamais totalement renoncé à ses capes et qu'aucun couvre-chef ne pouvait cacher son imposante tête. L'extra-terrestre ne chercha même pas à connaître l'identité de son interlocuteur il s'en fichait pas mal.

— Au début, je voulais juste avoir de la valeur aux yeux d'une personne que j'estimais particulièrement. Puis un jour, j'ai été cherché le bus accidenté. J'ai ramené tous les objets personnels aux concernés et j'ai tiré le véhicule du fleuve. Personne n'a rien su, je l'ai fait de nuit comme ça. Et ça m'a fait ni chaud ni froid.

L'ado l'écoutait avec un silence religieux. Il calquait même son rythme de marche sur le sien.

— Dans ma tête avait jailli cette idée et j'avais la conviction qu'elle était bonne. Dès lors, il était impensable de ne pas la mettre en pratique. J'avais légion d'occupations pour cette nuit, mais c'est elle qui m'obséda.

— Alors vous êtes un vrai super-héro, conclut l'adolescent d'une voix hésitante.

— Mmh... Je suis surtout quelqu'un qui prend le temps de bien faire.

— Quoi c'est tout ? Il faut pas de super pouvoirs, de capacités spéciales ? Juste du temps ?

Megamind lui offrit un sourire mystérieux.

— Juste du temps. Alors vas-y, parles-moi de tes soucis.

* * *

Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Légion" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.


	5. Soucis

**Soucis**

Roxanne tombait de fatigue. Elle avait l'impression que la vie était devenue un nid de soucis sans fin.

Elle mentirait si elle osait penser que c'était à cause de Megamind. Mais la disparition de Metro Man avait supprimé du même coup une image de perfection que tous les habitants adoraient.

Rien n'était plus pareil.

Malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'elle afficha, Megamind sentit que ce n'était pas son jour. Il respecta son humeur et ne la pressa à aucun moment. Il restait là, assis comme un enfant les bras entourant ses jambes repliés.

C'était comme si son humeur déteignait sur lui. Ou alors il y était particulièrement sensible.

— Tu as juste à me dire ce qu'il te rendrait heureuse et je te l'offrirais, proposa-t-il en se penchant vers elle. Je peux supprimer ton florilège d'ennuis, même si c'est des gens ! Je peux t'apporter un bout de la Lune, annexer une île pour toi ou-

Megamind fut coupé dans son élan par la main que sa petite-amie pressait sur sa bouche.

— Pitié, rit Roxanne, me transforme pas en Hélène !

— Rabat-joie, fit semblant de s'offusquer l'extra-terrestre. Et tout le monde sait que les femmes meurent pas dans les guerres !

Sachant qu'elle l'avait forcé à regarder un biopic de 2h30 qui comptaient presque autant de guerre que d'adultères, elle n'eut aucun mal à saisir l'ironie de sa phrase. Et malgré sa morose journée, elle éclata de rire.

* * *

Os écrit pour les Nuits du Fof sur le thème de "Florilège". N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour plus de précision.


	6. Trop compétent

**Trop compétent**

Megamind était vraiment dans la peau de son personnage: il faisait une plaque ! C'était tellement excitant. Il devait se pincer les cuisses pour éviter de se mettre à danser.

— Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas fait ça, fit remarquer Mignon qui s'était mis en mode nocturne.

— C'était toujours aussi satisfaisant de travailler de nuit, affirma son acolyte en notant les allés et venues.

Quelques amateurs avaient décidé de prendre possession des quais et semblaient cherchés leurs marchandises.

— Vous vous rappelez quand on a fait ce formidable casse ?

— Voler les valeurs, s'exclamèrent-ils ensemble.

— Ce crédo était super bien trouvé.

Megamind avait pris sa voix nostalgique. Faut dire qu'il avait quelques beaux succès...avant que Metro Man n'intervienne ou lorsqu'il était trop occupé ailleurs.

Et cette fois-là, il avait en une semaine dépouillé une dizaine de voleurs pendant leur fuite. Metro Man avait eu du bol en récupérant le jackpot en même temps que lui.

— Alors patron, on leur tombe dessus maintenant ? proposa Mignon en étirant ses bras robotiques.

— Allons réveiller cette nuit, acquiesça Megamind un grand sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Os écrit pour les Nuits du Fof sur le thème de "Quai". N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour plus de précision.


	7. Héros

**Héros**

« Le grand sondage » quel titre pompeux n'empêche, pensa Roxanne avec agacement. Il lui devenait difficile de respecter ses confrères lorsqu'ils se mettaient à travailler ainsi.

Face aux bouleversements qu'avait effectués Megamind, il était normal de demander l'avis de la population. Mais l'article se contentait de retranscrire une ou deux phrases marquantes des interviews sans laisser aux cités l'occasion d'exprimer un avis nuancé.

« Il n'a aucune légitimité dans les prises de décision ; c'est bafoué notre démocratie ! »

« Il a révolutionné notre système hospitalier, on a enfin les moyens de bien travailler. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est au juste ? »

Roxanne ne poursuivit pas davantage sa lecture. De toute façon, elle n'apprendrait certainement rien.

À la place, elle choisit la contre-attaque.

Elle se rendit à l'ancienne usine de pneu qui avait fermé plusieurs décennies auparavant. L'immeuble appartenait à la mairie et Megamind avait réparé et aménagé tout le rez-de-chaussée pour en faire une crèche. Les places étaient vites parties.

Son prochain article serait sur ça. Et elle se promit de laisser voix aux parents, aux enfants et au personnel car elles montraient que Megamind rendait des gens heureux.

* * *

Os écrit pour les Nuits du Fof sur le thème de "Berceuse". N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour plus de précision.


	8. La bonne action

**La bonne action**

— Attends, attends ! s'écria Megamind en posant ses baguettes d'un air dramatique. Tu es en train de me dire que vous savez même pas ce que c'est le Bien ?

— Si, enfin non. Roxanne avait un peu mal à s'exprimer avec la pression qu'il lui mettait. On sait quand une action est mal, ce qui est difficile c'est de définir une loi pour faire le bien. Et en même temps, on ne veut pas dire que tout dépend des situations particulières sinon ça autorise n'importe qui à faire n'importe quoi.

Megamind plissa les yeux avec un agacement palpable.

— Mais à quoi ça sert ce que je fais ? questionna-t-il excédé. Je croyais que je faisais le Bien alors qu'en fait, ça existe pas le Bien ? On a juste le Mal et le non-Mal qui n'est pas suffisamment bien pour être le Bien ?

Sa voix commençait à partir dans les aigus alors que ses yeux menaçaient de rouler hors de leur orbite.

— Tu comprends bien que c'est compliqué de définir le bien en soi, non ?

— Mais c'est pas mon problème ça ! Je vais me mettre en vacances le temps que vous mettiez tout ça au clair, décida Mégamind avant de recommencer à manger comme si le question était réglé.

Roxanne le regarda un moment sans rien dire, soufflée par sa déduction tordue.

— Juste pour savoir, c'est qui « nous » ?

— Et bien c'est logique, c'est vous le groupe des gens biens depuis toujours. Il me semble que vous êtes les mieux placés, non ?

Roxanne rougit malgré elle, c'était un peu stupide mais quand son petit-ami notifiait ainsi son comportement, elle avait l'impression d'avoir gagné un titre. Ou de l'avoir volé dans le cas présent.

— Je ne crois pas qu'il existe de gens « biens depuis toujours », commença-t-elle avec les précautions d'un parent trop émotif. Tu vois, tout le monde fait des erreurs...

— Oh Roxy, t'es vraiment trop chou. Mais tu sais c'est pas grave si à deux ans tu n'étais pas encore autonome, faut vraiment pas t'en vouloir !

Le rougissement de ses joues s'accentua. Elle n'avait pas très envie de démentir l'image de quasi perfection qu'il avait d'elle mais elle devait lui dire la vérité. Parce qu'elle voulait qu'il s'accorde autant de légitimité qu'elle à juger de ce qui était bien ou non.

— Tout le monde fait de bonne ou de mauvaise action parce que personne n'est l'incarnation du bien ou celle du mal, reprit la journaliste avec conviction. Et beaucoup de gens on essayait de se servir de la logique et de la rationalité pour définir de grandes lois morales ce qui veut dire qu'on ne part pas de rien !

Megamind affichait une moue sceptique qu'il ne prenait pas du tout la peine de masquer de quelque façon que ce soit.

— Et nous ce qu'on peut faire c'est discuter des limites de leurs propositions et essayer comment ça de hiérarchiser ce qui est mieux, ce qui est le plus proche de nos modes de vie, pour essayer de trouver le meilleur !

Malgré lui, Megamind se fit une fois de plus attendrir par le grand cœur optimiste qu'était Roxanne. Quand elle parlait, il avait constamment l'impression que le paradis était à trois pas. Elle ne se contentait pas de l'aider à comprendre les mécanismes éco-socio-politiques, elle l'encourageait quand il constatait que ses actions amenaient un déchaînement de remarques haineuses et insultantes. Quand après avoir essayé d'aider quelqu'un, il préférait lui cracher dessus au littéral ou au figuré. Quand il avait l'impression que de toute façon, ça faisait cinq millénaires qu'ils avaient les mêmes défauts alors pourquoi ça changerait maintenant ?

Elle lui rappelait qu'il n'avait pas de petit changement, pas de petite victoire. Parce que ce n'était pas une guerre. Parce que donner à quelqu'un les moyens de subvenir à ses besoins, faire vivre les concepts effrayants et denses de méritocratie et de liberté, ou apporter un peu plus d'égalité et d'empathie dans une société si individualiste, c'était déjà faire un énorme changement. Si ce n'était pas à l'échelle du monde, c'était à l'échelle d'une vie.

— Bah d'accord, marmonna-t-il avec un agacement feint, je retire ma démission.

* * *

_Cette fic est écrite pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Axiologie" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP._


	9. Étudiant

**Étudiant**

— Je comprends pas, bouda Megamind avec défaitiste. S'ils ont pas de travail, c'est qu'ils sont inactifs non ?

— Non ! S'ils ont pas de travail mais qu'ils en cherchent un alors on dit qu'ils sont au chômage. Parce que c'est pas un choix de leut part dans ce cas là.

Megamind leva les yeux au ciel tragiquement. Pour lui c'était pinaillé pour rien. Il laissa tomber son visage sur ses bras repliés et offrit un regard vide à sa compagne.

— On pourrait augmenter les taxes des produits de consommation et distribuer un revenu de base généralisé à tout ceux qui travaille pas. On élevé le salaire minimum des temps partiels et on le leur donne.

— Euh on peut pas faire ça...

— Mais quoi encore ? grogna l'extra-terrestre excédé.

— Ce n'est pas toi qui décide des salaires, ni des taxes, rappela Roxanne en soupirant.

Ils soufflèrent en même temps et se jetèrent un sale regard.

Megamind commença à marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante, maudissant ce travail de titan qu'on ne lui permettait pas d'accomplir dans de bonnes conditions.

Comprenant qu'il était en train de s'échauffer pour une tirade olympique, Roxanne prit une importante cuillère de miel et lui fourra dans le bec.

Elle vit avec plaisir ses traits s'adoucirent comme s'ils devenaient coulant et ses plis de contrariété disparurent. Le miel était le meilleur calmant pour le super-héros si peu habitué aux mets sucrés.

— Et si on essayait de faire quelque chose de productif ?

Sensible à l'air doux et mutin de la journaliste, Megamind but une grande gorgée de thé et reprit son étude.

* * *

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof avec pour thème "miel". N'hésitez pas à me demander des précisions, Maneeya._


	10. Libre

**Libre**

Quand Megamind frappa la porte, Roxanne lui ouvrit sans âme. Depuis quelques temps, Roxanne balançait entre une exaltation franche et un terreur assommante. En jetant un œil à l'intérieur du salon, l'extraterrestre aperçut deux tenues suspendus. Alors c'était ça le problème du jour ?

— Alors... Prête pour demain ? questionna Megamind en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

Roxanne grogna sans répondre. Elle lui apporta un bol de crudités qui chez elle remplaçait les chips « bourrés de sel et d'additifs ». Umf.

La journaliste chez elle préférait la simplicité d'une tenue de sport composé d'un débardeur et d'un leggings. Pourtant, il était rare de la voir attifée ainsi. Souvent, elle revêtait son costume de journaliste pour être prête à tout moment à filmer ou à se rendre au travail. Même si c'était lui le super-héros, Roxanne était cent fois plus disponible que lui.

— Je dois choisir ma tenue et je n'arrive pas à décider, révéla-t-elle en buvant une gorgée de bière. Tailleur-jupe ou tailleur-pantalon ?

— Mmh... Tailleur-bikini, proposa Megamind avec son air d'innocent sérieux mais taquin.

Roxanne éclata de rire. À croire qu'elle ne s'en lassait jamais.

— J'aimerais tant ! Je déteste avoir à me soucier de quoi porter ou de ma coupe de cheveux.

Il était facile de parler avec Megamind. Quoi qu'elle porte, il la trouvait sublime quand elle était heureuse, juste jolie le reste du temps. Ça aussi, ça l'avait faite rire. Et jamais il ne remettait en cause ce qu'elle disait ; carrément plus agréable que son ex-petit-copain qui lui donnait l'impression de lui imposer un contre-interrogatoire à chaque rendez-vous.

— Si je mets la jupe, ils risquent de ne pas me prendre au sérieux. Mais si je mets le pantalon, ils vont surtout se dire que j'assume pas ma féminité ou que sais-je d'autres. Avec mes cheveux courts, j'ai pas exactement le droit de faire plus de vagues... Et je ne sais pas du tout comment seront habillés les autres intervenantes.

Une longue gorgée de bière vint ponctuer sa phrase.

— Mets le tailleur-pantalon si c'est ce que tu veux, on accessoirisera.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entrait dans sa chambre mais l'écouter lui donner des directives sur quels chaussures et quels bijoux mettre les faisait entrer dans une nouvelle sphère d'intimité. Un peu plus étroite. Un peu distraite, Roxanne se dit qu'elle pourrait lui proposer d'habiter ensemble un jour. Ce serait un grand pas mais ça pouvait être sympa.

Après avoir changé la veste pour une plus cintrée, Megamind la convainquit de porter les boucles d'oreille en perles de ces vingt-et-un an ainsi que ses chaussures à talons les plus confortables. En voyant le résultat final, elle fut tellement contente qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle accepta quand il lui proposa de sortir dîner dehors et revêtit sa jupe-salopette qu'elle avait relégué au rang de vieilleries. Roxanne n'avait aucune appréhension pour porter cette tenue car elle savait que son petit-copain serait le dernier à la traiter différemment pour un bout de tissu.

* * *

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du Fof avec pour thème "jupe"._


	11. Un despote éclairé

**Un despote éclairé**

Roxanne n'avait pas vu son petit-ami depuis plusieurs jours. Il lui avait envoyé un mail explosif pour dire combien son article sur l'industrie du coton au Kazakhstan l'avait fasciné. Il avait assuré qu'on aurait dû lui donner un code nucléaire pour sa clairvoyance : il considérait toujours qu'un Pulitzer c'était pas suffisant.

Le son de ses talons raisonnaient dans l'immense hangars. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi encombré.

— Est-ce que tu es là ? Par là, je veux dire quelque part ?!

— Ici !

Sa voix était étouffée mais elle pensait pouvoir le localiser malgré tout. Le vrai problème était de le rejoindre. Il avait inventé tellement de pièges dans sa vie qu'il en avait oublié certains ce qui pourrait s'avérer fatal un de ces jours.

Elle finit par monter sur un des générateurs verts qu'il utilisait très souvent pour ses expérimentations. Il était accroupi derrière devant une parcelle de terre.

— On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? questionna la journaliste en lissant sa robe.

— Je réinvente l'industrie du textile.

Roxanne rit doucement.

— Tu vas empêcher les gens de consommer ?

Megamind se retourna vers elle, il portait d'immenses lunettes de mécano et des gans qui recouvraient même ses avants-bras. Il leva ses lunettes pour la regarder bien en face.

— J'y ai bien réfléchi tu sais. Je me disais que je pourrais pirater les systèmes des enseignes pour augmenter les prix de 500 % tu vois, comme ça les gens vont vers des entreprises plus respectables. Et je pensais également geler les puits de pétrole, faire exploser quelques mines de charbon et j'ai une idée pour rendre le sol infertile pour chaque pays incapable de respecter pleinement le droit des travailleurs ?

— Tu veux dire chaque pays en fait ?

Megamind haussa les épaules l'air de dire « pas ma faute si tout le monde est stupide ».

— Écoute, on est tout les deux d'accord pour dire que tu ferais un formidable dictateur mais je pense pas que ce soit le bon plan.

L'extra-terrestre se redressa en grimaçant. Il retira ses gants et ses lunettes et s'assit à côté d'elle.

— Tu te souviens ? Je te l'ai déjà expliqué en plus.

— Les gens sont unanimement libres de faire des trucs stupides comme préférer le Roi Lion à Frères des Ours.

— L'exemple est discutable mais tu as l'idée, sourit gentiment Roxanne en le prenant dans ses bras. Et je vais faire connaître tous tes plans géniaux, et si on change pas le monde on peut commencer par la ville.

Pour toute réponse, Megamind déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Ils faisaient une bonne équipe malgré tout.

— Je me disais qu'on pourrait parler de faire un enfant.

— Bien sûr ! abonda Megamind avec enthousiasme. Donne moi dix centilitres de ton sang et je te fais un enfant tout mignon. Quelques cheveux en plus ce serait pas mal !

* * *

Défi : 120e Nuit du Fof (Salle de jeux)

Thème : **Unanime**


	12. L'alignement du chaos

**L'alignement du chaos**

— Megamind !

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

La journaliste avait hurlé tellement fort qu'il s'était réveillé en sursaut. Il portait son super pyjama le plus flippant où des têtes de Greta Thunberg flottaient sur un bleu profond et son crane était couvert par un superbe bonnet. C'était le plus mignon de l'univers.

Sans tenir davantage, elle l'embrassa rapidement avant d'agiter le journal devant ses yeux à demi clos.

— Metros City est devenu la ville avec le moins de manifestations par habitant ! C'est complètement dingue. Alors qu'elle est celle avec le plus d'initiatives citoyennes ! Et avec le plus de participations aux débats municipaux !

— Sans blague, y'a tellement de monde qu'on peut plus en placer une. Il a fallu découper les séances selon les domaines mais c'est même pas suffisant parfois. La séance sur les transports à durer huit heures ! Huit ! Quand on a réduit les heures de travail hebdomadaire, on n'imaginait pas que qui que ce soit aurait envie de passer huit d'heures de papotages obtus dans la salle de fête de la mairie.

— Megamind, c'est grâce à toi tout ça ! Tu-

Roxanne en perdait ses mots. Et cela permit à son petit-copain de voir que ses mignons petits pieds étaient installés dans les pantoufles de sa grand-mère. Trop mimi.

— Tu as donné au gens l'envie et la possibilité d'être de bonnes personnes, d'accomplir des choses, de faire la différence. Les emplois du soin et de l'aide à la personne sont presque devenus mixtes autant pour les catégories de genre que par rapport aux classes sociales. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point c'est fabuleux !

— Effectivement ! Bon puisque tu es heureuse je vais te laisser sauter sur place et je vais me doucher. Hésites pas à mettre de la musique pour pas passer pour une folle !

Il ne se rendait vraiment pas compte. Il prenait ça pour un simple « bon travail ». Roxanne était certes surprise mais pas désespérée. Son petit-ami la surprenait souvent surtout dans ses réactions sociales.

Elle allait trouver quelque chose.

Une fois décidée, elle monta deux énormes sandwichs et retrouva les gourdes dans la cuisine automatique.

Dès qu'il sortit, apprêté avec des bottes lustrées et un maquillage de saison, elle l'entraîna sur le champs sur le toit. En plus du dôme du faux observatoire.

Il y a quelques années, ils avaient fait un peu de cosmologie et donc installé deux télescopes. Au fil du temps, il avait développé un petit penchant pour l'observation de la ville.

Avant le monde était bruyant, imperméable, formant un chaos inintelligible. Mais les différents changements initiés avec les différents maires avaient changé la ville. Dans les tours où il y avait autrefois de grandes enseignes ou de grands groupes, il y avait maintenant des centre de loisirs auxquels tout le monde pouvait participer. La piste cyclable avait pris la place de la chaussée. Le chaos ambiant était devenu fabuleux car chaque jour, quelqu'un inventait, perfectionnait une service ou un bien pour tous.

Ouais, Megamind commençait à se dire que peut-être qu'il avait réussi quelque chose. Peut-être que la solution à effrayant chaos, c'était le temps.

* * *

Défi : 120e Nuit du Fof (Salle de jeux)

Thème : Chaos


	13. Ce qu'on trouve

**Ce qu'on trouve**

— Bonjour, ici Roxanne Ritchie en direct de la cuisine centrale. Ici sont préparés chaque jour les repas des élèves du primaire et du secondaire pour le lendemain. Voici Renée Char qui dirige le centre depuis maintenant quinze ans. Elle nous fait part de ses sentiments vis à vis de la nouvelle législation.

— Bonjour.

Constatant l'air apeuré de son intervenante, Roxanne passa aux questions-réponses pour l'aider à prendre la parole.

— Quelles sont les nouvelles dispositions vous concernant ?

— On en a plusieurs. La première c'est la limitation à un repas par semaine de viande ou poisson ; cela pour ouvrir les enfants sur la diversité de la cuisine et en plus cela règle la question des interdits alimentaires religieux. Ensuite on doit avoir une préférence aux produits de saisons. La mairie a passé des contrats avec des producteurs en ce sens – on pourra récupérer les invendus s'ils sont en assez grande quantité par exemple.

— Et quels ont été vos premières impressions ?

— Qu'il y avait tout à refaire. Sans mentir. J'ai appris à cuisiner des repas sur le modèle viande-accompagnement. Sans viande, j'ai l'impression de rester sur ma faim.

L'intervenante aux joues rouges rit d'elle-même.

— Je croyais que ce serait insurmontable mais avec mon équipe on a trouvé comment faire. On s'est basé sur des places complets où la viande n'était pas centrale et on a commencé à élaborer un carnet de recette. Bien sûr il a fallu plusieurs tests car c'est une nouvelle façon de cuisiner mais nous avons déjà quelques succès.

— Est-ce que cela a aussi changer votre alimentation personnelle ?

— Oh oui ! J'en profite pour tester des recettes ou refaire celles qui m'ont plu. Moins de viande ne crée aucun manque. Tant mieux, sinon ça voudrait dire qu'ils ont ajouté un petit quelque chose dedans, rigola la femme.

— Merci énormément Renée.

La caméra revint uniquement sur la journaliste.

— Nouveau régime, nouvelle saveur. Quand les sciences humaines nous ont appris que nos goûts n'étaient qu'un reflet de notre groupe social, nous avons grimacé nous imaginant coincés à jamais. Mais c'est le contraire. Nous savons que nos goûts sont fabriqués, construits alors nous pouvons les modifier par de nouvelles habitudes. Il existe une méthode, une porte d'entrée pour tout ce à quoi vous aspirez. N'ayez de cesse de la chercher car sur ce chemin, vous réaliserez tout ce que vous pouvez être.

* * *

Défi : Nuit du Fof

Thème : Chercher


	14. Les perspectives

**Les perspectives**

Roxanne inspira lentement. Elle regarda son reflet et se répéta son mantra :

— Tu es forte, intelligente et tu peux avoir une discussion rationnelle et complète avec ton compagnon de vie à propos d'une possible vie de famille. Et ça ne fait pas de toi une mégère obsessionnelle.

La journaliste but un peu d'eau et retourna dans le salon en espérant qu'il n'en ait pas profité pour finir la pizza. Heureusement, c'était un vrai bon gars alors il avait mis le film en pause et apporté de nouvelles bières. Elle adorait leur proximité.

— Merci de m'avoir attendu. Alors ton générateur rose c'est quoi l'idée ?

— L'appelle pas comme ça, tu vas contaminé mon cerveau ! J'ai modifié ma méthode de stockage d'énergie et je pense pouvoir créer une sorte de circuit croissant. Le but ce serait de parvenir à créer une part de l'énergie et de laisser le circuit l'augmenter autant que nécessaire.

— Ça a l'air d'être un bon plan pour la consommation, tu vas l'offrir à la ville ?

— Non. Je vais montrer une agence et la vendre aux particuliers seulement et à certaines entreprises.

Le débit lent de ses paroles montrait qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle objecte quelque chose. Il la connaissait bien.

— Mais ça pourrait être de l'énergie propre enfin ?

— Pas vraiment, en fait ça demande des ressources plutôt rares donc il faudrait pas dépasser une certaine quantité. Et c'est plus simple de prévoir la consommation d'un ménage.

— T'as quoi contre les entreprises ? Il y a plein de projets innovants sur Metros City !

Il fit une moue adorable en battant des paupières. Roxanne lui envoya un coussin dans la tête avec force :

— Arrête d'être mignon pour esquiver une conversation !

Megamind rit en le tenant à distance.

— Très bien, alors parle moi plutôt du test de fertilité que t'as fait.

Roxanne perdit voix, elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il soit au courant de ça. Elle retomba mollement sur le canapé, complètement mortifiée.

— C'était comme ça, je voulais juste savoir à quoi m'attendre...

— D'accord, mais... Bon si on fait le point, tu veux un enfant.

— Oui.

— Pourquoi avec moi ?

— Parce que je t'aime bien sûr. Je trouve que tu es super, savant fou, attentionné, je suis certaine que tu feras un père génial. Tu n'en as pas envie ?

— Est-ce que tu me vois ? questionna-t-il avec une lenteur exagérée.

— Oui, bien sûr.

— Et je suis...

Roxanne le regarda fixement sans comprendre où diable il essayait de venir. À tel point qu'il dut conclure lui-même :

— Bleu Roxanne !

Il avait l'air tellement agacé d'avoir à lui rappeler cela qu'elle l'embrassa avant qu'il puisse partir dans une grande effusion de rage.

— On pourrait faire un test, voir si on est compatible tous les deux avant de s'énerver à grands mots.

Megamind ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre le canapé. Il n'avait jamais peur de lui montrer sa tristesse. Roxanne prit le plaid et les enveloppa tous les deux dedans. La lumière était orange et irréelle dessous. Ils se câlinèrent dans leur petit coin de paradis à l'abri du monde extérieur.

— Si c'est possible, je lui tricoterai une superbe grenouillère du mal, murmura le super-héros dans son cou.

* * *

Défi : Nuit du Fof

Thème : Enfant


	15. Ambitions interrompues

**Ambitions interrompues**

Megamind entra dans l'appartement splendide avec son propre jeu de clef. Il vit que les volets étaient déjà fermés même si on était encore en début de soirée. D'après le journal, sa compagne n'était pas allée au travail cet après-midi. Ce n'était pas si étonnant d'après ses collègues elle avait été plus que barbouillée toute la matinée.

Megamind mit la pizza au four pour qu'elle reste à bonne température et rejoignit Roxanne dans sa chambre. Il n'y avait qu'un grand lit, une vieille commode et un morceau de bibliothèque.

La journaliste si pétillante habituellement était roulée dans ses couettes. Elle ne bougea même pas quand il entra puis s'installa à ses côtés.

— Est-ce que tu m'aiderais à traduire le message de Mignon ? On a décidé de ce parlé en émoji et j'ai beaucoup de mal à le décrypter. C'est un peu comme apprendre une nouvelle langue, tu vois ?

Roxanne ouvrit les yeux difficilement avec une bonne dose de consternation. Elle grogna devant sa mine si sympathique.

— C'est de ça dont tu veux parler ? Mignon qui communique en émoji ?

Roxanne avait la voix enrouée de ne pas avoir parler de l'après-midi, elle s'empressa de boire un peu ce qui la força à se redresser.

— Tu as bien reçu mon mail ? vérifia-t-elle avec inquiétude.

— Oui.

— Alors tu sais que je n'ai pas envie de parler de Mignon ou du langage des émoticônes.

Megamind pinça doucement les lèvres. Il se frotta le menton comme si elle n'était qu'un problème de physique à prendre du bon côté.

— Je me disais que si tu voulais en parler avec moi, tu ne m'aurais pas envoyé un mail.

Le ton était patient mais presque désintéressé ce qui raviva la furie de la femme. Elle repoussa son comparse et se rallongea comme pour mettre fin à toute possible discussion.

Elle repoussa l'idée même de se sentir nauséeuse.

Les résultats d'analyse étaient parvenus ce matin et les médecins déconseillaient une paternité biologique à Megamind. Les disparités génétiques seraient trop importantes pour assurer une grossesse sereine ou un fœtus viable.

Et même si Roxanne ne s'était pas souvent projetée dans le rôle de mère, la nouvelle lui avait fait un choc. En faisant les analyses et en discutant d'un possible enfant d'eux deux... elle s'était prise au jeu. Elle avait imaginé un mini-Megamind qui aurait dû sortir par césarienne, un bébé avec la peau bleue et le crâne luisant.

Il lui semblait qu'on l'avait privée de son rêve de la plus brutale des manières.

Elle sentit les bras de Megamind l'entourer et se tourna pour profiter pleinement de l'étreinte. Elle renifla contre lui, se laissa caresser le dos avec reconnaissance.

— Avec tout ça, je m'étais convaincue que c'était possible. Qu'on serait parent.

— Je sais, ça doit être douloureux.

— Ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais ? s'inquiéta immédiatement sa compagne.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, nuança Megamind. Je sais que la vie est facile à obtenir mais tout n'est pas sans risque et si cette grossesse aurait pu te porter atteinte, j'aurais refusé net. Je m'étais déjà résigné.

Roxanne cligna des yeux, indubitablement surprise. Alors qu'elle se prenait les évènements de plein fouet, son petit-ami avait déjà tous les plans en tête. À chaque fois elle était surprise mais cela devait s'arrêter.

Megamind ne jouait pas avec elle et leur avenir. Il était toujours préparé, appliqué et redoutablement sérieux. Ce n'était pas si étonnant qu'il ait réfléchi à l'avance à toutes les réponses possibles des médecins.

— J'aurais aimé qu'on crée un petit être unique, juste nous.

Attendris à son tour, Megamind frotta sa joue à la sienne. Ils se serrèrent encore davantage, heureux se se retrouver malgré la situation peu favorable.

— Dis-moi que tu as un plan, souffla Roxanne avec tristesse.

— Bien sûr. Mon premier est le contraire de « mets ». Mon second est une ville célèbre pour son circuit. Mon tout est... définitivement illégal mais avant tout très amusant.

Et Megamin fut ravi d'entendre le rire doux et chaleureux de sa bien-aimée.

* * *

_Un OS pour la 124e Nuit du Fof avec comme thème « charade » ; la réponse est tout simplement enlèvement.  
_


	16. Évidemment

**Évidemment**

Roxanne riait à gorge déployé en compagnie de Megamind. Ils étaient seuls dans le restaurant et passaient une soirée délicieuse. Ils en étaient déjà au dessert et prenaient une pause de cinq minutes entre chaque bouchée. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient mangé bien au-delà de leur capacité ce soir. Ils remercièrent le chef et sortirent sous la pluie fine de ce début octobre.

— Et si on allait au parc ? proposa la journaliste d'un ton enjoué. J'adore sentir l'odeur des arbres mouillés !

Megamind pouffa brusquement, il se moquait d'elle ! Elle lui administra un vif coup de sac qu'il ne chercha même pas à esquiver. Ils marchèrent peu de temps, éclairés par les réverbères et la lune peu visible. Ils ne cessaient de parler encore et encore. Megamind était surpris de leur débit. N'avaient-ils pas physiquement besoin de respirer ?

Non, ils n'avaient besoin que de l'autre.

Roxanne s'arrêta en plein milieux de sa phrase et courut sous les arbres. Elle ferma les yeux et respira sereinement.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ? questionna-t-elle brusquement en se tournant vers lui. Ferme les yeux et inspire à fond !

Mais il était hors de question de lui obéir ce coup-ci. Il se détourna vivement et grimpa sur la voiture la plus proche. Il escalada maladroitement un réverbère sous les éclats de rire de Roxanne − qui lui prédisaient une chute mortelle. Et quand il lui demanda de l'aide, elle en profita pour toucher ses fesses !

Mais Megamind avait atteint son but et récupérer des morceaux de ferrailles. Il sortit une mini-boite de matériel à souder de sa boite − Roxanne n'était même plus surprise. Elle savait que Megamind était toujours prêt pour les situations les moins susceptibles de se produire. Elle le regarda manier ses instruments un moment avant qu'il n'attire son attention en lui parlant :

— Les évidences sont toujours plus difficiles à prouver. Prouver que 1 + 1 = 2 ou qu'il n'existe bien qu'une droite qui passe par deux points distincts, ça peut tuer des cerveaux. Mon amour pour toi relève de ce genre d'évidence.

Roxanne laissa apparaître un petit sourire ravi. Ses joues se gonflaient, ses fossettes apparaissaient alors. Elle était tellement belle dans ces moments de joie et de détente. Enfantine aussi dans son air quémandeur dont il ne pouvait néanmoins se passer.

— Alors j'aimerais que t'acceptes cette bague de fiançailles. En sachant que pour moi, le mariage est un immense château, d'amour, de respect mais surtout de plans et d'engagements. Et c'est ça que je veux avec toi.

Roxanne papillonna des yeux, réellement surpris. Elle pensa un instant que c'était l'effet de l'alcool mais ils n'avaient pris qu'un digestif en fin de soirée. Et elle n'aurait certainement pas imaginer ça. Une bague de fiançailles de réverbère de demande de mariage de nuit. C'était complètement dingue !

La journaliste sautilla d'excitation. Elle tenta de réfléchir pour dire quelque chose de cohérent mais ne parvint qu'à s'avancer pour voir la bague de plus prêt. Le travail avait été effectué en vitesse mais il était soigné et propre. Elle tendit sa main gauche mais Megamind n'avait visiblement aucune idée d'à quel doigt la lui passer. Elle le fit elle-même avant de sauter à son cou déposant mille baisers à tous les endroits accessibles.

À chaque fois, c'était un oui qui raisonnait pour leur évidence.


End file.
